The present invention relates to novel ethanesulfonamide derivatives in which the sulfonamide moiety is bonded to a 3-(cycloalkylaminomethyl)phenoxyalkylamine. The ethanesulfonamide derivatives are useful as anti-secretory agents which can be used in the treatment of peptic ulcer disease.